Many different pesticides, such as herbicides and algaecides, are commercially available for controlling unwanted plant and algae populations. The herbicides and algaecides are designed to limit growth and/or destroy a particular plant or algae or a broad range of plants and algae. The herbicide or algaecide may function in different ways. For instance, some herbicides and algaecides inhibit plant or algae growth by inhibiting photosynthesis. Other herbicides or algaecides are designed to be taken in by the plant or algae for inhibiting enzyme production. Other herbicides or algaecides may work as an oxidizer or may regulate plant growth by serving as an auxin mimic.
Of particular importance is that the herbicide or algaecide be capable of controlling growth or destroying a plant or algae population without harming the environment. For example, ideally a herbicide or algaecide will control plant or algae growth without having significant long-term adverse impacts on non-target organisms in the environment.
Particular problems are faced when attempting to control plant and algae growth in an aquatic environment, particularly in areas of high water exchange. Under these circumstances, the application of the herbicide or algaecide in controlled amounts can be difficult. Given the use sites for aquatic herbicides and algaecides, a margin of safety for non-target organisms must be met, and therefore very small amounts of herbicides or algaecides are permitted for use in many aquatic environments. These low concentrations, however, may not be sufficient to control particular plant or algae population, given environmental conditions as those described above.
Some pesticides and antimicrobial agents are known to contain hydrogen peroxide. Hydrogen peroxide has advantages and benefits when used in an aquatic environment because it decomposes to oxygen and water and therefore is relatively safe to use. Another advantage to hydrogen peroxide is that it has a broad spectrum of biocidal activities against many different types of organisms. Unfortunately, however, hydrogen peroxide can have a relatively low rate of activity.
One commercial algaecide that produces hydrogen peroxide in aquatic environments is Phycomycin SCP available from Lonza, Inc. Phycomycin SCP is a sodium carbonate peroxyhydrate based algaecide that has proven to be very effective in many applications. The algaecide, for instance, is an excellent tool for use in small ponds where oxygen depletion may be a concern. In addition to controlling algae, for instance, the algaecide also produces oxygen in the water column.
Although phycomycin SCP is a proven and effective algaecide, further improvements in the art are still needed. In particular, a need exists for a storage stable algaecide oxidizer that has enhanced effectiveness or potency.